In supplying heat to a heat consumer from a steam network, it is known to provide a heat exchanger between the steam network and the heat consumer, the heat exchanger being regulated on either the steam or the condensate side and the heat consumer being located in the secondary circuit of the heat exchanger. A pump is required in the secondary circuit in order to generate the required operating pressure.
The pressure difference prevailing on the primary side, between the steam supply line and the condensate return line, is utilized solely to assure a flow through the heat exchanger on the primary side; it necessitates a corresponding expenditure for pipes and fittings, in which energy losses occur.